One Night
by italianangel38
Summary: In one night everything can change, for Carter that is. More detailed that this but I suck at summaries it is Carter/Abby though!
1. Default Chapter

Please R&R I own no one except if I made them up. This is a Carby cause it's what I like.  
  
  
"Hey can I help you girls?" Abby asks two girls in discussion by the entrance as Abby makes her way into the E.R.  
  
"No" The blue eyed brunette answers quickly  
  
"Yes." Her taller blonde haired blue eyes friend counters   
  
"Which is it?" Abby asks shivering slightly  
  
The brunette glances fiercely at her friend who ignores the look and replies "She" Her friend says jerking her hand towards her friend "Is hurt I don't know what she called it but she doesn't want to see a doctor."   
  
"I don't need to." Her friend insists   
  
"Why don't you come in and I'll look at it." Abby offers  
  
"Go." The blonde insists  
  
"Will you go to school if I do?" The brunette asks  
  
"Yes. After I believe you're not going to just leave."  
  
"Fine, lead the way" The brunette says to Abby  
  
Abby shows the girls to an exam room and draws the curtain.   
  
"Amanda you can leave now." The brunette says exasperated   
  
"Not yet." Amanda replies she turns to Abby "She knows she should of gone to a doctor, she's pre-med."   
  
"How old are you?" Abby asks  
  
"We're eighteen." Amanda replies  
  
"So you're first year then?" Abby asks making conversation  
  
"Second, I graduated early from high school."   
  
"Wow, you're parents must be really proud of you." Abby comments pulling on some gloves  
  
Jamie shakes her head "They don't even know."   
  
"How's that?" Abby asks stopping  
  
"Jamie got emancipated when she was sixteen, the state granted it to her because she wasn't to far off from being seventeen. Plus her teachers and all these people they interviewed said she could handle it."   
  
"How did your parents not know?" Abby asks curious  
  
"I ran away, graduated and got emancipated. I had graduated after my junior year. Passed the graduation test with flying colors. Started college that summer, I got through first year and now I'm halfway through my second. We're on break for a while." Jamie explains  
  
"You've got courage." Abby comments "I don't know if I could of done that."   
  
"So now can you leave?" Jamie asks Amanda  
  
"Yes, just don't leave before-"  
  
"Amanda" Jamie says pointedly   
  
"Fine I'm leaving." Amanda replies walking out  
  
"OK, so what's the problem?" Abby asks Jamie  
  
"My arm, I hit into the angle of a table I put butterfly stitches on it, but I probably need regular ones, I was going to go to the doctor, just my doctor. Amanda insisted now though."   
  
"Yea you definitely need stitches" Abby says examining the cut. "It's pretty deep."   
  
"Abby?" Mark asks walking in. "Sorry for interrupting."  
  
"Don't worry I'm just giving her some stitches, sit down." She motions to the chair for Jamie to sit in.  
  
Jamie sits and slightly cringes as she does.   
  
"Are you all right?" Mark asks noticing  
  
"Yea. Track" Jamie offers as explanation.  
  
"All right." Mark accepts it hesitantly "Abby did the guy with the hemorrhaging leave?"   
  
"I think so. Why?" Abby asks not looking up  
  
"Never mind. Feel better." Mark says to Jamie   
  
"All right, you're done here. I just need you to fill this chart out."   
  
Jamie takes the chart and fills it out quickly "Where do I pay?"   
  
"At the desk, but you're insurance will probably-"  
  
"I do it by cash." Jamie replies grabbing her coat.  
  
"All right." Abby says as Jamie pushes through the door and goes to the desk to pay.  
  
"Hey there you are. I was looking for you." Carter says walking in  
  
"Yea I got sidetracked a couple of girls needed help. The girl needed stitches"   
  
Carter rubs her shoulders "How about dinner tonight."   
  
"John-"  
  
"I know that I've got to get up early for a morning shift and so you do, but our schedules hardly ever match."   
  
"John-"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Besides your brother you didn't have any other siblings did you?"   
  
"No why?" John asks wrapping his arms around Abby  
  
"No younger sister?"   
  
John pulls back. "Why?"  
  
"Well it's just this girl who came in here, her name her last name is Carter, but Carter is a common last name right?" Abby reasons   
  
"What was her name?"   
  
"Jamie, but- John where are you going?" Abby goes after John  
  
"Where did she go?"   
  
"To the desk to pay, but-"  
  
"Malik there was a girl, who was just here and she-"  
  
"Paid for stitching right? Yea she left about five minutes ago, I called her a taxi." Malik replies  
  
"Can I see the insurance forms she filled out for you?"   
  
"Nah man she paid full in cash." Malik shrugs "Sorry"   
  
"Damn it!" John hits the desk  
  
"John that's what I was trying to tell you, she was paying in cash. I thought it was weird but she was gone before I had read the information she gave."   
  
"I know, it's not your fault don't worry about it." John covers his mouth "Did she say where she was going?"   
  
"No, her friend was going to school that's all I know." Abby replies pulling John into the lounge  
  
"Amanda?"   
  
"Yea that's it. Tall blonde. John is Jamie your sister?"   
  
"Yea." John nods sitting down "She is."   
  
"How long has she been gone?" Abby asks gently  
  
"Almost 2 years minus a few months."   
  
"Do you know what she did?" Abby asks  
  
"Why do you?" John asks sitting on the couch, Abby joins him  
  
"She said she ran away, graduated after her junior year and got emancipated. Started college that summer and now she's second year pre-med."   
  
"She's pre-med?" Carter asks smiling for a second "She tore our family apart, left without saying bye."   
  
"Why'd she leave?"   
  
"I don't know, none of us kids got along with our parents much, but she was always more adamant about what she wanted and how she wanted to get there, they fought a lot."   
  
"Families are tough that way." Abby sympathizes  
  
"Carter, Abby we need you now!" Weever calls pushing the door open and then running past them.   
  
Carter and Abby run off as the ambulance pulls up.  
  
********************  
  
Jamie gets her coffee and sips it slowly as a man sits down besides her at the counter.  
  
"You didn't get very far." Mark says to her "Mark Green"   
  
"Jamie Carter." Jamie introduces herself  
  
"Any relation to John Carter?"  
  
"No." Jamie shakes her head "Carter is a common last name."   
  
"So track huh? I've heard better excuses" Mark says after ordering  
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Come on sit at a booth with me" Mark motions, they take a seat. "So what's your story?"   
  
"I don't have a story."   
  
"18 years old second year pre-med I think you have a story. How do you manage paying for school, working and keeping a place to live. Your parents?"   
  
"No, I'm on my own."   
  
"So how do you pull that off?"   
  
"I live with my ex-boyfriend." Jamie replies getting uncomfortable  
  
"Ex?"   
  
"When I moved in, he wasn't my ex."   
  
"Do you work?"   
  
"Yes, I have a full scholarship too as long as my grades don't slip"   
  
"So you don't work much do you?"   
  
"I spend most of my time studying, I work to pay off my half of the rent, I have to keep my apartment."   
  
"Isn't life grand?" Mark jokes as the waiter sets down his food. "You're not ordering?"  
  
"Not with the budget I'm on." Jamie laughs "I eat at my house, keep it cheap."   
  
"I see, so do you like living on your own?"   
  
"Beats my parents house"  
  
"I know that feeling." Mark agrees "So your ex, what's he like?"   
  
"An ex, we just live together nothing more."   
  
"Why didn't you move out?"   
  
"Can't afford anything else."   
  
"So you're ex….why is he your ex?"   
  
"You ask a lot of questions." Jamie points out  
  
"Sorry." Mark takes a bite of food  
  
"He's an ass basically, I don't like to hang out with him or anything. He's not home much anyway."   
  
"So where do you find the time for track?"  
  
Jamie looks down   
  
"That's what I thought." Mark replies standing up "This is my pager number, page me if you ever need any help"   
  
Jamie grabs the number and watches as Mark leaves. Then gets up and leaves as well.  
  
****************  
  
Jamie walks into her apartment silently, it reeked out alcohol. She quietly walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.   
  
"It's empty" Shane tells her from the table. "You didn't go shopping"  
  
"That's not my job." Jamie shuts the door "How much did you drink tonight?"   
  
"What do you care?" Shane replies angrily "The rent's due soon."   
  
"I know I'm going to deposit the check tomorrow." Jamie grabs a box of macaroni and cheese out of the closet and starts to boil some water.  
  
"I'll do it, give me your share."   
  
"No, last time I did, you got drunk and lost it all playing cards."   
  
"I wont do that though." Shane insists his words slightly slurred "Give me the money!"  
  
"No. You want any?" Jamie asks calmly indicating the boiling water.  
  
"I don't want any shit from you except the rent money!" Shane says his voice raising as he stands up  
  
"Sorry, but I can't help you there."   
  
"You've gotten courageous haven't you? Went on a power trip? Don't let your head get so big. Ms. Pre-Med." Shane mocks her.   
  
Jamie rolls up her sleeves and finishes making the food.   
  
"What happened to your arm?"   
  
"You did, or were you too drunk last night you don't even remember?" Jamie shoots back  
  
"Did you tell anyone?" Shane grabs her  
  
"Get the hell off, no I didn't. I am not going to lose my scholarship or anything because of your lack of intelligence!" Jamie shouts   
  
"Let me have some, I'm hungry now."   
  
Disgusted Jamie gets up and leaves "It's crap anyway." She mutters walking out then she walks back in. "You've got a lot of nerve too, do you know how much trouble you'd be in if I ever told anyone the crap you did here?"   
  
"Don't even start that with me!" Shane yells   
  
"If my family knew how much I sacrificed to get out of that house. I went from one hell hole to another."  
  
Shane stood up, a muscular six foot three man towering over her smaller five foot five thin frame. "You can leave anytime you want" He sneers  
  
"You know I can't. No one else is as cheap." Jamie retorts  
  
"Bitch" Shane growls he throws Jamie into the wall "You ungrateful bitch I don't know how I ever thought I loved you."   
  
"The feelings mutual" Jamie replies rubbing her shoulder and grabbing a towel and pulling the ice-tray out of the freezer.  
  
Shane grabs the towel and throws it aside and hits the ice-tray to the ground. Jamie stalks out of the kitchen   
  
"Don't follow me Shane"   
  
"It's my house."  
  
"It's half mine, I pay half the rent" Jamie reminds him  
  
"Details! I don't give a crap about that. I'm talking to you Jamie come here."   
  
"Screw you." Jamie goes into her room and locks the door. 


	2. Searching

*****************  
  
"You off?" John asks Abby  
  
"Just now." Abby smiles  
  
"Want to get a late dinner?"   
  
"Late is the word all right, yea let's go." Abby pulls on her coat. "So how are you?" Abby asks as they start walking outside  
  
"I almost feels like I just got over not having Jamie around and then she appears and I don't even know. I was so close Abby"   
  
"That's the hard thing about family, they're so close yet so far away. I think she'll come around she seems smart enough"   
  
"She has to be, she survived the world right?"   
  
"Looks that way." Abby agrees as a fire truck blazes past them. "Whoa, where's the fire?" She jokes  
  
"Over there" John points to a smoky apartment building. "I am so glad we're off tonight. I really am."   
  
"It's been a long day" Abby agrees  
  
"It has, but it's over for now. So let's eat." John takes her hand and they set off.  
  
*********  
  
Jamie woke up at the sound of something slamming into her door. "Go to hell Shane" She calls hoarsely, her head felt heavy and thick. The room was dark and it smelled weird….like smoke…..Shane must of burned something she figured laying her head back down. She was too tired to concentrate.  
  
*********  
  
"Is she ok?"   
  
"She'll be fine"   
  
"She's not awake"   
  
"Can you tell us her name?"   
  
*It's Jamie* Jamie thinks to herself  
  
"Jamie Carter, she's 18. The boy is Shane Barretto."  
  
*Why is Ms. Marshall telling people this?* Jamie wonders she slowly opens her eyes the light blinding her. "Why am I outside?" Jamie asks  
  
"Oh dear child you're all right." Ms. Marshall exclaims   
  
"Why am I outside?" Jamie repeats  
  
"Honey your apartment set on fire and some other apartments did as well."   
  
"How?" Jamie asks struggling to get up.   
  
"Lay down" A paramedic orders her gently pushing her down.   
  
"I'm all right." Jamie insists  
  
"She's a med student" Ms. Marshall explains "She would know."   
  
"It's just procedure." The paramedic explains   
  
"Go with them Jamie" Ms. Marshall says gently  
  
"All right I'll go" Jamie agrees not wanting to further upset the elderly landlord.   
  
"Good, good Shane has gone ahead already in the ambulance ahead of you." Ms. Marshall tells Jamie as they put her in the ambulance.  
  
***************  
  
"What's the call?" Mark asks Malik  
  
"Apartment building went ablaze some burn victims, some smoke inhalation. Next call coming in an 18 year old med-student her boyfriend or roommate was the boy they just brought it with burns." Malik tells Mark.  
  
"Elizabeth take the burn victim I'll take the girl." Mark calls to her getting a sinking feeling in his stomach.   
  
The doors burst open a moment later "She's all right, assertive, reactive just smoke inhalation."   
  
"Hello again Jamie. Do you remember me?" Mark asks her  
  
"Mark Green, I remember lunch today at the café."  
  
"Do you remember what happened?"   
  
"The fire? No, I went to sleep….and I- I remember the door get pounded on and my head felt heavy…."  
  
"You know what that is?" Mark asks checking her pulse  
  
"Smoke inhalation." Jamie mutters  
  
"Doing your homework"   
  
"It's common knowledge."   
  
"Maybe so can you sit up?"   
  
"Yea I'm all right I swear" Jamie says starting to cough  
  
"Whoa lay back down and take slow breaths." Mark instructs "The fire started in your apartment you know. Do you know how?"  
  
Jamie thinks then groans "The towel, Shane threw the towel on the stove while it was still hot it must of caught fire. What's the damage like?"   
  
"Well you wont be staying in your apartment anymore from what I hear."   
  
Jamie groans "I got to go." She says sitting up  
  
"You're not going anywhere."   
  
"I can sign myself out of admittance."   
  
"You know it's not for the best."   
  
"It's for my best interest that's what's important. Where's Shane?"   
  
"Why do you want to see him? Isn't he the cause of it?" Mark asks  
  
"Where's Shane?" Jamie persists getting up pulling her sweatshirt tighter around her.  
  
"Jamie wait up, did anything happen tonight?"   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause of this" Mark pushes aside her hair to expose a bruise made from Shane grabbing her.  
  
"What of it?" Jamie asks irritably   
  
"You can get out it this, get away from it."   
  
"There's nothing to get away from."   
  
"That's denial Jamie."   
  
"Call it what you will" Jamie spots Shane inside a room and rushes in "Shane!"  
  
"Why are you up?" He asks "I'm all right just a few burns I tried to be hero and put out the fire."   
  
"Next time just call the fire department."   
  
"It was already so out of hand though"   
  
"Then get me out."   
  
"Mark can I talk to you outside?" Elizabeth asks  
  
"Sure." Mark follows her out.  
  
"Mark's he drunk, you can smell it on his breath and see it just looking at him."   
  
"I think he's also hitting her." Mark replies  
  
"Can't we do something?"   
  
"She's leaving, signing herself out, he'll probably do the same."   
  
"Why would she stay with someone like him?" Elizabeth wonders aloud  
  
"Cause he could of had me out on the streets at anytime but he knows I want to be a doctor and lets me stay I owe everything to him." Jamie says opening the door coming out of the room. "I want- we both want the papers to sign our releases."   
  
"I'll get them" Elizabeth goes off   
  
"Jamie you said you'd call if anything happened." Mark says in a hushed voice glancing at Shane as he gets himself out of bed.   
  
"I said I would, but nothing happened."   
  
"You're lying to me Jamie, just like you lied to me about being Carter's sister." Mark states he watches her surprised reaction "Yea we do talk, there's a way to find out everything."   
  
"What's going on?" Shane asks walking out "You all right? You're not going to pass out are you?" He asks taking hold of her hand   
  
"No, let's go sign those papers and get out of here." Jamie says looking coldly at Mark.  
  
"Later doc thanks for all your help" Shane nods as they leave.  
  
Mark sighs and rubs his eyes "They're gone." Elizabeth tells him "Just signed out"   
  
"I wish she would stay around long enough for Carter to catch up with her, then maybe she'd get some sense knocked into her."   
  
"She's a teenager, free spirit finally set free, she needs to do this on her own."   
  
"Yea well if Rachel ever thinks she'll get away with anything like this she's got another thing coming." Mark replies  
  
**************  
  
"Thanks for not saying anything." Shane thanks Jamie  
  
"Dr. Green knows don't get all happy and excited" Jamie says as they take a seat on the train.   
  
"Yea but he wont say anything and besides it's not like I meant it." Shane shrugs it off  
  
"You know you're impossible. I love you for keeping me off the streets and not bailing on me with the rent, but you're too much. You can't do this when you get upset. And you do every time. Then you thank me for not saying anything. You know the second I get done with school I'm out of here."  
  
"I don't mean it, I don't mean to hurt you." Shane exclaims  
  
"Then stop. Prove it. I need to stay where I am finish school I can't afford to lose this scholarship, my career will be over if I do. I can't drag you to court for a suit, I can waste the time or money it would cost." Jamie replies looking out the window.  
  
"Look" Shane says angrily grabbing onto her wrist. He looks down "God help me." He whispers dropping her arm "I'm sorry Jamie please"  
  
"Save it Shane it's a waste of time. Let's go." She says getting off the train.  
  
****************  
  
"Shit! Look at this place. What are we going to do?" Jamie exclaims walking through what was once their apartment. She goes into her room and grabs her money and purse. She grabs a suitcase and packs her clothes in it and grabs a few things that were left un-charred from her room.  
  
The rooms smelled like smoke and the walls were blackened covered and stained from the flames and the firemen's work putting it out. She found her cell phone and walks out.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shane asks walking out of the kitchen   
  
"I'm not staying here, there's no way we can and there's no vacancy in this building, I'll probably go to Amanda's"   
  
"Why don't we just rent out a motel room for tonight and figure out what we're going to do tomorrow." Shane reasons "Ill even pay I figure I owe you."   
  
"For everything you've put through you owe me a lot more then a motel room" Jamie replies  
  
"You know it's mostly your fault, if you weren't such a bitch I wouldn't be angry."   
  
"Yea but you'd still be drunk. Even if I didn't say anything you'd still be like this, at least this way I say what's on my mind. But no I don't want to stay with you tonight I'll manage." Jamie replies walking out.  
  
*******************  
  
"Jamie what are you doing here?" Amanda asks groggily opening the door to her dorm room.   
  
"My apartment went on fire, I'm all right but I can't stay there."   
  
"It's about you've gotten some sense in you, come in" Amanda opens the door.  
  
Jamie hands her the suitcase "Keep this here, Shane will probably be around later looking for me, let him in let him see I'm not here. I'll call you tomorrow." Jamie turns and leaves before Amanda could protest. 


	3. Found

***********************  
  
"Tonight was nice." Abby smiles at John laying in his arms  
  
"Tonight was very nice." John agrees holding her closer  
  
"Did I get your mind off your problems?" Abby asks coyly  
  
"Definitely did." John replies kissing her head.   
  
"You hungry?" Abby asks getting up and pulling on a long t-shirt.  
  
"Actually yea." John smiles, he leans over and grabs the remote and turns on the t.v as the phone rings. "Hello? Dr. Green hey……the news? No I just turned the t.v. on……all right I'll check it out why?"  
  
Abby walks in and leans against the door frame.  
  
"How do you know?" John asks sitting up "Oh, right, right. No thanks for calling. It's not your fault you didn't know earlier and it was her choice anyway. Thanks though." John hangs up the phone as Abby crawls back into bed.  
  
"Why did he call you?"   
  
"My sister's apartment building." John motions to the t.v.   
  
"That's the one we passed on the way to dinner." Abby says wide-eyed "Is she all right?"   
  
"Yea Mark treated her, she's fine." John replies "She left already but she's fine."   
  
"You're getting closer John" Abby comforts him "Think of it that way."   
  
"I know."   
  
"Why don't you call your parents and tell them what's going on." Abby suggests  
  
"My parents? No that's not a good idea." John laughs  
  
"All right what about your grandmother?"   
  
John considers it. "Not yet, but if I call anyone I'll call her first." He rationalizes  
  
"Good enough for me." Abby says "I'm going to get the food, don't go anywhere." She warns getting up  
  
*****************  
  
Jamie walks through the emergency entrance of the hospital and goes over to the desk.   
  
"Hey" She greets Malik no one else is around   
  
"Can I help you?" Malik looks up "Weren't you here before?"  
  
Jamie laughs "Which time? Listen I left my cell here, I don't remember which room. Could you look for me I don't want to go prying around I'm sure other people are occupying the rooms by now."   
  
"Sure, I'll be right back." Malik disappears around the corner and Jamie goes behind the counter and starts typing on the computer. She grabs a pen and a piece of paper off the desk and scribbles something down and runs out.   
  
"Sorry no cells, but you can ask-" Malik stops looking around "Where'd she go?" He wonders aloud.   
  
***************  
  
The phone rings and John grabs it up on the first ring "Hello?" He hangs up  
  
"Who was that?" Abby asks sleepily   
  
"Don't know, they hung up." John replies getting back under the covers  
  
"Probably a kid with too much time on their hands" Abby mutters falling back asleep.  
  
******************  
  
Jamie sighs and hangs up the pay phone and walks away and goes into a diner across the street.  
  
"Can I help you?" The guy at the counter asks   
  
"I'll have a coffee and soup"   
  
"Coming right up" The guy disappears and returns with the food a few minutes later. "So why are you here?"   
  
"What's that mean?" Jamie asks  
  
"Look around sweetie, you don't fit into this crowd."  
  
Jamie looks around at the burly truckers catching a quick late dinner before heading back onto the road. "I guess I don't" She smiles weakly  
  
"So why are you here?"   
  
"Got no place to stay tonight." Jamie says simply  
  
"You're not homeless, no too clean cut and well rounded for that. So what is it?"   
  
"I can't seem to stay grounded in a house long enough" Jamie replies  
  
"You mean like you've had houses but no homes?" The man asks "By the way I'm Chuck"  
  
"Jamie, and that's exactly what it's like"   
  
"I know the feeling, been there done that. Just don't drop out of school all right?"   
  
"I'm a med-student" Jamie replies  
  
"Good for you, one less derelict in this world is just what we truly need." Chuck replies "It's on me tonight."   
  
"Thanks." Jamie says getting up  
  
"Jamie" Chuck says and she turns "Call someone, don't stay out on the streets tonight."   
  
Jamie nods as she goes out of the diner. She glances once more at John's apartment building before shoving her hands in her pockets and moving on.   
  
"You're back!" Amanda exclaims "It's three in the morning where the hell have you been? Are you hurt?"  
  
"Did Shane come around?" Jamie asks walking in  
  
"Yes, drunk as hell too. What happened tonight? You're apartment went up in flames, you've got to get away from Shane."   
  
"You know I owe Shane everything, I wouldn't be in college if it weren't for him."   
  
"You might also be home still, in your first year of college like me." Amanda retorts  
  
"It wasn't what I wanted."   
  
"Yea but getting smacked around is?" Amanda narrows her eyes "If you don't do something soon Jamie, I will."   
  
"No you wont" Jamie says sitting on Amanda's bed "You already would of by now then"   
  
"You're hurt" Amanda says standing over her.  
  
"It's no big deal." Jamie shrugs  
  
"You know sometimes I wish I was pre-med so I could know if you were lying or not." Amanda replies frustrated.  
  
"But you're not."   
  
"So does that mean you're lying?"   
  
"I doesn't matter." Jamie shrugs, then she looks serious for a moment "I know where John is."   
  
"That's great you can call him and he'll help you. You know he would."  
  
"Right, two years ago he wanted me back, not anymore, not after all the trouble I caused with the family. Besides my family will hate you then after all those lies you told saying you didn't know where I was."   
  
Amanda cringes in remembrance "That was a long time ago."  
  
"Too long." Jamie looks in the full length mirror at herself "Want to know the truth? I broke a rib maybe more than one, but if I'm careful it should heal."   
  
"And if you're not?"   
  
"Internal bleeding, or one could collapse a lung."   
  
"What else?" Amanda asks  
  
"What do you mean what else?"   
  
"Jamie."   
  
"I got contusions on my collar bone and back. A sprained ankle maybe a hairline fracture. I don't want to get into all the gory details."   
  
Amanda shakes her head "I don't know what's happening, it was never like this."   
  
Jamie turns around and walks over to Amanda "It's always been I just hid it from you."   
  
"Don't go back."   
  
"I can't promise you that. Besides I don't want Shane to get really mad and hurt you."   
  
"What about you?"   
  
"Don't worry about me." Jamie assures her. "I got to go, I just wanted to check up on you. Don't worry it'll be daylight soon. I'll be fine."   
  
Too tired to protest Amanda watches helplessly as Jamie strides out of the room.  
  
*****************  
  
"Where have you been" Shane grabs Amanda's arm and pulls her into an ally.   
  
"Around Shane" Jamie smiles "Whoa you're really hammered." She laughs  
  
"Don't mock me." He grabs her arm and pushes her against the wall.   
  
"You know I'm getting really sick of this Shane, really sick of this shit. I know I've said it before, but this time when I leave and I walk away and you watch my back, I'm not coming back."  
  
"I'd like to see that."   
  
"So now, let me go." Jamie wrenches his grip off of her and starts to walks away  
  
After he recovered from the shock of Jamie's boldness Shane goes after her and throws her against the wall. Jamie gasps as the wind gets knocked out of her.   
  
"See you around Jamie." Shane walks away tripping over himself due to the fact of how drunk he is.  
  
Jamie cringes and stands up slowly and starts walking in the opposite direction. She knew she should go back to Amanda's dorm but she couldn't do it. A few minutes later she looked up and saw the same diner she had been in not to long ago. She crossed the street slowly and walked back over to the pay phone.   
  
"Hello?" Abby asks picking it up "Hello?" Then hangs it up  
  
"Who is it?" John asks coming out of the bathroom   
  
"Kids must really like pranking your house." Abby jokes  
  
************  
  
Jamie hangs up and dials again slowly this time so she doesn't mess up the number again.   
  
************  
  
The phone rings again this time John answers it. "Hello?…..Hello?"   
  
"John?" A small and tired voice asked hopefully   
  
"Who is this?"   
  
"Don't even recognize your own sister's voice?" Jamie half jokes before she starts to cough.  
  
"Are you all right?" John asks worriedly   
  
"Define all right" Jamie says then sighs "Not really."   
  
'Where are you, I'll come get you." John says getting up and pulling his pants on  
  
"You wouldn't have to come that far." Jamie replies  
  
"Where are you?"   
  
"Outside your apartment building." Jamie replies carefully  
  
"Ill be right down." John quickly fills Abby in and runs outside.   
  
"Jamie" John rushes over to her   
  
Jamie steps back "Don't hug me" She tells him  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"It's not that, I just, it hurts" Jamie says trying to get it out without alarming him   
  
"Why don't we all go inside?" Abby suggests   
  
"Yea come on." John leads her upstairs to his apartment. "How'd you find out where I live? I'm not listed."   
  
"I looked in the computer in the hospital." Jamie replies  
  
"She's smart." Abby comments  
  
"You talked to Mark right? I mean you know about the apartment and him treating me and Abby and my running away and-"  
  
"Getting emancipated? Yea I know all about that…I also know about you getting into college. Mark said something about a full scholarship."  
  
"Yea." Jamie nods  
  
"So where do you live."   
  
"I did live with Shane."   
  
"Who's Shane?" John asks  
  
"My ex, but I don't live with him anymore, and not because of the fire."   
  
Abby looks at Jamie carefully trying to figure out what's going on. "You look pale."   
  
Jamie glances at Abby "It's been a long-"  
  
"Night?" John asks  
  
"-year and eight months" Jamie finishes  
  
"I can't lose my scholarship John, and I can't take on more hours and I can't go back to my apartment. You don't even know the half of it. I found the exact world mom and dad we're trying to shelter me from." Jamie says shaking her head.  
  
"What are you talking about?" John asks  
  
"You'd think I'd be smart enough, accomplishing what I have. Mom and dad would of never let me do what I did if I stayed home, you understand that right?"   
  
"Yea but it's been almost two years." John replies  
  
"Are you hurt?" Abby interrupts suddenly  
  
Jamie nods   
  
"I thought so. Was it Shane?"   
  
Jamie nods again fighting back tears. "I couldn't leave if I did I'd lose my scholarship and I wasn't eighteen at the time and if I didn't have a permanent residence I'd have to go home or to a group home for run away teens. I didn't have a choice."   
  
"You always have a choice Jamie!" John says aggravated   
  
"Not all of us do." Jamie disagrees   
  
"Deal with that later John" Abby hisses "What's-"  
  
Jamie kneels down holding her side in pain crying to herself.  
  
John kneels down next to her and checks her side. "There might be internal bleeding, we've got to get to the hospital now." He grabs his keys and he brings Jamie to the hospital.   
  
****************  
  
"How is she?" John asks Elizabeth as she walks out of the operating room.   
  
"The bleedings stopped, but she's got a numerous amount of other injuries, she's lucky she finally came to her senses." Elizabeth says solemnly   
  
"Yea lucky. Is she in a room yet?"  
  
"Yes down the hall."   
  
"Thanks Elizabeth." John says going to her room.  
  
***********  
  
"John?" Jamie asks waking up a few hours later.   
  
"I'm right here."   
  
"Can you believe all this happened in one night? It's surreal. It's everything I said I wouldn't let happen."   
  
"Talking to me again?"   
  
"Ending it with Shane for good, letting him hurt me this bad. Reaching the end of my rope. I had every intention of calling you up one day. I didn't plan on it being like this though."   
  
"I didn't have it depicted this way either." John agrees "How are you feeling?"   
  
"Numb"   
  
"Then the medicine is working."   
  
"Most definitely…… so do we go and talk to mom and dad now?"   
  
"I was thinking more on the lines of starting out with our grandmother. Mom and dad are split up."   
  
"We knew that one was coming." Jamie laughs "So when do we go see her?"   
  
"When you're out of here and better." John replies  
  
"All right" Jamie agrees falling back asleep.  
  
John leans over and kisses her on the head and turns off the light. He would be getting on duty in a few hours.  
  
  
  
OK so anymore? Or is it good or did it completely suck? LOL this was my first ER fic and it was a little experimental so I hope it didn't suck….please R&R 


End file.
